tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Human Characters in the Television Series
This list is for human characters who only appeared in the television series, listed in chronological order. For characters that first or only appeared in the Railway Series see: Minor Human Characters in the Railway Series. The Injured Sailor The injured sailor appeared in the third season episode, All at Sea. After he injured his hand during the regatta, Harold brought him to Duck and Duck to Bertie, who then took him to the hospital. The Quarrymaster The quarrymaster was in charge of Anopha Quarry. When a rockslide started at the quarry, the quarrymaster was nearly left behind, but he clambered aboard one of the trucks just in time. The quarrymaster only appeared in the third season episodes, One Good Turn and Heroes. The Firelighter The Firelighter once came to see why Gordon's fire would not light. He then found out that there were "gremlins" in Gordon's fire. The firelighter was mentioned in Thomas Comes to Breakfast and A Scarf for Percy and later appeared in the fifth season episode, Gordon and the Gremlin. The Special Visitor The Special Visitor came to the Island of Sodor to build a new playground for the children as their old one had closed. He, along with the Fat Controller, utilised Harold to see possible areas for the new playground. As a result, rumours spread amongst the engines that they were to be replaced by Harold, but these were found to be untrue after Gordon's accident in a tunnel. From the crash, he found the perfect sand for the new playground and everyone smiled. The special visitor only appeared in the fifth season episode Thomas and the Rumours. Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers and a flat truck. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter only appeared in the fifth season episode, Happy Ever After. Tiger Moth's Pilot Tiger Moth's pilot is a show-off who has a reputation of flying too low. He later got his comeuppance after he crashed into a haystack. The Fat Controller requested that the pilot be grounded. Although the pilot only had two lines, in the fifth season episode Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, he appears to be rather pompous and a bit of a yesman. The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very much alike. The Railway Board only appeared in the sixth season episode Harvey to the Rescue. The Vet The Vet was needed when Farmer McColl's sheep started lambing during a heavy snow storm. Appearance * Season 6 - Toby Had a Little Lamb The Captain The Captain was in charge of a big ship that was heading for Sodor. During the ship's voyage, a distant lighthouse lost power. Thanks to the quick-thinking of Salty, Fergus was attached to the lighthouse's generator, thus keeping the captain and his ship safe. The next morning, he thanked Salty and Fergus for their hard work. The captain only appeared in the seventh season episode, Salty's Stormy Tale. The Tailor After the Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by the tailor. Lord Callan The Scottish-born Lord Callan is the lord of Callan Castle and the surrounding land, including the infamous Castle Loch. Appearances Television series Lord Callan has appeared in: * Season 7 - Bad Day at Castle Loch * Season 11 - Dirty Work (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) Magazine stories * 2011 - Salty's Surprise! (mentioned) and Flag Flying! (mentioned) "Dusty" Dave "Dusty" Dave, the Miller, runs his own flour business. He is a good friend of Lady Hatt and Toby. When his windmill was struck by lightning, Toby wanted to help. That chance came sooner than expected when Toby came across a tree and asked if he could use to rebuild the mill. When the Windmill was rebuilt, the Miller named it Toby's Windmill in thanks. Later, Thomas sought out his help in looking for a truck of flour. Appearances Dusty Dave has appeared in: * Season 7 - Toby's Windmill * Season 10 - Follow that Flour * Season 11 - Toby's Triumph (cameo) and Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo) * Season 12 - Percy and the Bandstand Headmaster Hastings Headmaster Hastings is the headmaster of Strawberry Grove School. One day Duncan was pulling an organ for the school when his whistle shot off into a field, and Headmaster Hastings used the organ as a replacement. Headmaster Hastings only appeared in the sixth season episode Faulty Whistles, which, funnily enough, was written by Ross Hastings. The Foreman The Foreman is Miss Jenny's second-in-command. He is known for being very strict with the Pack. Appearances * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Jack Owns Up Dryaw FC coach The Dryaw FC coach has only appeared in the episode Thomas and the Moles from The Pack mini-special. He looks like the Fat Controller. The Experts The experts, referred to as "the expert with the red moustache" and "the expert with the the fuzzy beard" have only appeared in the episode A Visit from Thomas from The Pack series. The Painter Percy was asked to show the painter around Sodor so he could paint a picture, but the painter was fussy and complained at sights like the beach and the viaduct. Percy finally lost his temper and shouted at the painter, but the painter got an idea: paint Percy. The painter fits the stereotypical image of a painter: he has a moustache and French accent and dresses in a smock and beret. The painter only appeared in the ninth season episode Percy and the Oil Painting. Alice Alice is a young girl who lives on Hill Farm. She is good friend with Thomas and, presumably, Rosie. She was later seen amongst Bertie's passengers when he got stuck in the mud on his way to a medal ceremony for a brave firefighter. Appearances * Season 10 - Thomas and the Birthday Mail (does not speak) * Season 11 - Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car (cameo), and Edward and the Mail (cameo) * Season 12 - Saved You! The Photographer After a dinosaur skeleton was discovered in the mountains, Thomas took the photographer to the Transfer Yards while Rheneas took the skeleton down the mountain. When Edward was later chosen to star on a North Western Railway poster, the photographer was hired again, this time to take a photo of Edward for the poster. He was later hired to photograph the engines for a billboard to be erected at Knapford. He later took a photograph of Thomas and a giraffe at the Animal Park. He used a draisine when he tooks pictures of the Sodor engines for a book entitled Sodor: The Great Railway. Appearances The photographer has appeared in: * Season 9 - Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Season 10 - James the Second Best * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo) * Season 15 - Wonky Whistle (cameo) and Percy the Snowman (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, and Muddy Matters Specials: * Day of the Diesels (cameo) Voice Actor * Keith Wickham (UK; sixteenth season onwards) Trivia He speaks with an Italian accent in the US narration. The Storyteller The storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspriation for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Appearances The storyteller has appeared in: * Season 1 - Edward, Gordon and Henry (cameo) and Thomas and Bertie (cameo) * Season 5 - A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Baa! (cameo), and Happy Ever After (cameo) * Season 6 - It's Only Snow (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo) and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (cameo) * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo), Gordon and Spencer (cameo), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) * Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree (cameo), Emily's New Route (cameo), and Gordon Takes Charge (cameo) * Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo) * Season 10 - The Green Controller (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo), Edward Strikes Out (cameo), Seeing the Sights (cameo), and James the Second Best (cameo) * Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Big Bang (cameo), and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) The Carpenter In the eleventh season episode Gordon and the Engineer, a signalbox broke down, slowing traffic on the Main Line to a standstill. Gordon was asked to collect an engineer from Maron, but he mistakenly collected a carpenter, who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. The Engineer After Gordon discovered his mistake, he reversed along Thomas' line to Maron, but was stopped at Killdane by Douglas, who was stranded there. Gordon, however, had the idea of sending Douglas to Cronk to tell Donald to collect the engineer, and then ferry him up the line. The plan worked, and the line returned to normal. He later fixed Peter Sam when he collided with some buffers and was a passenger on Bertie when he overheated. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and after party. He is known as the mechanic in the US narration. Appearances * Season 11 - Gordon and the Engineer * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), and Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo) The Magician This magician was once hired to entertain at a party and asked Thomas to collect several objects for his grand finale. Thomas rustled everything together in time and the magician then temporarily gift-wrapped Thomas in them! The Magician has a stereotypical Italian accent and wears a tuxedo and top hat. Appearances * Season 11 - Smoke and Mirrors The School Choir The School Choir were on their way to a concert when Thomas breaks down. The choir consists of four children and one adult choirmaster. Appearances * Season 11 - Thomas in Trouble (vocalises) Kuffy the Clown Kuffy the Clown often entertains children at the stations on the Skarloey Railway. His necklace of bells is apparently crucial to his success. Appearances * Season 8 - Thomas and the Circus (does not speak) * Season 11 - Thomas and the Lighthouse (cameo) and Ding-a-Ling Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) The Policeman The Policeman patrols locations along the Skarloey Railway. Madge once sprayed him with snow and he was later present at the Narrow Gauge Engine Rally. Appearances * The Pack - Mud, Glorious Mud * Season 11/Engines and Escapades - Cool Truckings and Wash Behind Your Buffers Mr. Giggles Mr. Giggles is the famous clown who entertained children during Knapford Station's birthday celebration. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (does not speak) Trivia * He resembles, or may even be, Mr. Bubbles. The Tree Specialists The tree specialists, also known as the special woodsmen, pick apples at an orchard. They specialise in fixing damaged trees. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - Henry Gets It Wrong (do not speak) * Season 13 - Thomas and the Pigs (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo) and Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), and Tree Trouble (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo) and Welcome Stafford (cameo) Specials: * Day of the Diesels Magazine stories * 2010 - Henry Gets It Wrong! (do not speak) * 2012 - Thomas and the Pigs (cameo) Voice Actors Some of the specialists speak in Day of the Diesels, but its currently unknown who voices them. The Percival Children Mr. and Mrs. Percival have five children, including twins, Patrick and Pansy. Oddly, the twins are redheads, unlike their parents. On their birthday, they were given a trip in a hot air balloon as a present. Appearances * Season 12 - The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (do not speak), The Man in the Hills (cameo), and Push Me, Pull You (cameo) Magazine stories * 2006 - Really Useful Ride (not named; mentioned) Trivia * A magazine fact file details the names of the children as Peter, Paul, Patrick, Pansy, and Penny. However, this cannot be correct as the television series episodes show the twins with two girls and one boy. And even then they're not always the same children! Miss Mary Marvel Miss Mary Marvel is a famous storyteller who came to the Skarloey Railway to tell a story about Proteus. Appearances * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (does not speak) The Bargeman The Bargeman owns a barge used to transport loads along the canals of the Skarloey Railway. He seems to be familiar with some of the engines on the narrow gauge railway as well as Colin. He appears to own the "Sodor Maid" canal boat. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of Sodor and party. Appearances * Season 12 - The Party Surprise * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), and Wonky Whistle (cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo) The Fireman The Fireman is a brave and heroic firefighter. He once saved Lady Hatt's cat from a tree and was presented with a medal at a special medal ceremony held at Maithwaite by Sir Topham and Lady Hatt. He now appears to be working with Flynn. Appearances * Season 12 - Saved You! (does not speak) * Season 15 - Big Belle (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo) Specials: * Day of the Diesels The Balloon Repairman The Balloon Repairman once repaired the Red Balloon so that the Percival twins could take a birthday ride. He didn't have enough material with him to mend the balloon so he had to use Duncan's birthday banner. Rather oddly, in the UK narration, he has the same voice as the Fat Controller. Appearances * Season 12 - Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles is a clown famous for blowing very big bubbles and performing with very large balloons. The hat he wears during performances looks like a funnel Thomas once had to wear. Appearances * Season 13 - Slippy Sodor * Season 14 - Pop Goes Thomas and Thomas and the Snowman Party * Season 15 - Up, Up and Away! and Wonky Whistle (cameo) Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK) * Michael Brandon (US) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway) The Mainland Controller The Mainland Controller is in charge of the Mainland Railway. Percy mentioned him when he told Thomas how fun Charlie is. Appearances * Season 13 - Play Time (mentioned) Bridget Hatt's friends Bridget Hatt's friends are first seen going to Bridget Hatt's birthday party. Their favourite colour is pink. Appearances Television series Season 13 - Tickled Pink Magazine Stories * 2011 - Tickled Pink (do not speak) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) * Jules de Jongh (US) * Lena Meieran (Norway) The Teacher The Teacher is a character who first appeared in the twelfth season. She works as a school teacher and is a frequent user of the North Western Railway. She can sometimes be seen with a man and a small boy which may be her husband and son. One of her hobbies is bird watching. She was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and party. Appearances * Season 12 - Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) * Season 13 - Time For a Story, Slippy Sodor (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Henry's Good Deeds (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Being Percy (cameo), and Thomas and Scruff (cameo) * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo), Happy Hiro (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish (cameo), and Welcome Stafford (cameo) Specials: * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Day of the Diesels (cameo) Magazine stories * 2011 - Time For a Story (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) * Jules de Jongh (US) * Benedikte Kruse (Norway) The Bird Watcher The Bird Watcher is a character who was introduced in Season 13. He is a fan of bird watching and a supporter of Sodor United football team. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and party. He somewhat resembles Sir Topham Hatt. Appearances * Season 13 - Henry's Good Deeds, Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), and The Biggest Present of All (cameo) * Season 14 - James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Being Percy (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo), Jitters and Japes (cameo), and Merry Misty Island (cameo) * Season 15 - Happy Hiro (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), and Ho Ho Snowman (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway) Sodor United Football Team The Sodor United football team is a football team that is based on Sodor. Emily was once tasked with the job of washing the team's kits but got distracted trying to help her friends. Appearances * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Season 15 - Edward the Hero (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) Voice Actors When Emily gives the team their clean kits, the team cheers. In the UK version, it can be assumed that the cheers were provided by Ben Small, Keith Wickham, and Matt Wilkinson. The Laundry Lady The Laundry Lady is a cleaning lady who washes Sodor's washing. She also washed the Sodor United football team's kits. Appearances * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Season 15 - Happy Hiro (cameo) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) * Jules de Jongh (US) The Schoolchildren The Schoolchildren were upset because they had to stand in the rain when their school's roof leaked. When Diesel arrived at the school with the slate to fix the roof, they shouted and cheered for him. A schoolboy later cheered for Flynn when the fire engine arrives to fight a fire. Appearances * Season 13 - Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo) and Time For a Story * Season 14 - Diesel's Special Delivery * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (a schoolboy) and Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * It is unknown who provides the voices for all male children in both the UK and US versions. In the UK, a small girl speaks with a voice provided by Teresa Gallagher. She also voices the schoolboy in "Race to the Rescue". The Railway Inspector The Railway inspector, called the Railroad inspector in the US, is a man that inspects railways. Thomas tries to impress him, but only succeeds in causing havoc; covering both the inspector and Sir Topham Hatt in coal dust. Thomas is given a chance to put everything right and the inspector is very impressed with the Fat Controller's Railway. He was one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of Sodor and after party. A Railway Inspector, presumably the same one, is mentioned in the magazine story Caroline's Cruise. This story reveals that he lives on the Mainland. Appearances * Season 14 - Thomas in Charge * Season 15 - Wonky Whistle (cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo) Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (US) The Small Boy The Small Boy asks Thomas to find a hat for the children's snowman before the "Snowman Party" begins. He has ginger hair and wears glasses. Appearances * Season 14 - Thomas and the Snowman Party * Season 15 - Let it Snow (cameo) and Percy the Snowman * Season 16 - Ho Ho Snowman (cameo) Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) The Island Inspector The Island Inspector is a man who checks that the island is running well and looking well. Before his visit, Sir Topham Hatt insists that everything is cleaned on a day that he calls "Clean Sodor Day". Appearances * Season 14 - O the Indignity Voice Actors It is currently unknown who voiced him. Trivia * He looks and acts likes one of The Railway Board members from the sixth season or The Railway Inspector from the same season. The Blonde-haired Boy The Blonde-haired Boy is a little blonde-haired child. Appearances * Season 14 - Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Percy the Snowman Voice Actors It is currently unknown who voiced him. The Railway Coal Inspector The Railway Coal Inspector, called the Railroad Coal Inspector in the US narration, inspects coal on the railways. He once visited Sodor to study Henry's special coal, but Henry was unaware that he was a coal inspector and wanted to impress him, so he took on normal coal. The coal inspector later tells Henry that he should be very proud of his special coal. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and party. Appearances * Season 15 - Henry's Happy Coal and Wonky Whistle (cameo) * Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo) Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK) Dowager Hatt's Friends Dowager Hatt's Friends are two elderly ladies. They often go on trips with Bertie to different places, such as Bluff's Cove. They also seem to be thrill-seekers like Dowager Hatt. One is occasionally seen without the other. Sometimes they can be seen with an elderly gentleman who they seem to be good friends with. They were some of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and after party at Knapford. Appearances * Season 15 - Stop that Bus! (do not speak), Stuck on You (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), and Wonky Whistle (one only; cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (one only; cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (one only; cameo), Muddy Matters (one only; cameo), Whiff's Wish (one only; cameo), and Welcome Stafford (one only; cameo) The Great Composer The Great Composer visited Sodor looking for inspiration. Appearances * Season 16 - Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor Voice Actor * Keith Wickham (UK) Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters